heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Court
Raven Court (or the Raven Courts)2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18) is one of the realms of the Nexus. Background Raven Court is a mysterious, shadowy realm.Heroes of the Storm, Deckard quotations Uther is the last line of defense in the realm against Diablo and his forces.Heroes of the Storm, Tutorial The Court is set outside King's Crest, and is generally grim, ruled over by the Raven Lord. A mercenary order known as the Black Knights have defended the realm for time immemorial.2018-09-29, Heroes of the Storm Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2018-09-29 The citizens are not as well off as their Dragon Shire counterparts, and are composed of peasants and farmhands, the Raven Lord's sun beating down mercilessly on them. The siege giants of the realm are also poor off, and are lucky just to find a bag of rocks. Vampires are also found in the realm,2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 one of which was Countess von Kerrigan, whose bloodthirst knew no bounds. It was only a matter of time before the Vampire Slayers rose up against her reign of terror.Heroes of the Storm, Countess von Kerrigan Skin Which, they did. However, her thirst for blood could not be quenched even by her death. As the vampire swarm spread across Raven Court, a group of survivors rose up to resist them.Heroes of the Storm, Vampire Slayer Valla Skin Heroes A number of multiverse versions of Heroes are from here. Arthas - CC - Red.jpg|Arthas as the "Crimson Count" Greymane - Doctor Wolf and Stein.jpg|Greymane as "Doctor Wolf" Worgen - Doctor Wolf and Stein.jpg|Greymane's worgen form as "Stein" KerriganCTPurple.png|Kerrigan as "Countess von Kerrigan" Malthael - Grave Warden.jpg|Malthael as the "Grave Warden" HarlequinGreen.jpg|Nazeebo as a "Harlequin" Valeera - Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Valeera as "Vampire Slayer V" DemonHunterVHVBlue.png|Valla as a "Vampire Slayer" *Few of Sarah von Kerrigan's suitors are as bold or brash as Marquis Arthas du Menethil. The Crimson Count hopes their unholy union will spell doom for Raven Court's vampire slayers. *Doctor Wolf has turned to twisted science in hopes of combating the supernatural abilities of Raven Court's vampires. The serum he has developed is indeed powerful... but it comes with a price. *Countess Sarah von Kerrigan's bloodthirst knew no bounds. It was only a matter of time before the Vampire Slayers of Raven Court rose up against her reign of terror. *With every corpse interred in his mausoleum, the Grave Warden gains power and influence. His unholy alliance with the Grave Keeper ensures that his collection of souls will continue to grow. *The Countess Kerrigan's demands for entertainment mirror the darkness within her. Her harlequins are masters at manipulating life and death, solely for her amusement. *Not all of Raven Court's vampires swear fealty to the Raven Lord. The one known only as "V" has launched a solitary crusade against her own kind, making her an unlikely ally of the Vampire Slayers. *The Countess's thirst for blood could not be quenched even by her death. As the vampire swarm spread across Raven Court, a group of survivors rose up to resist them. Notes *The court is the setting for the game's tutorial. *It is intended that the Raven Court's populace possess a different 'feel' compared to other realms of the Nexus. Images Raven's Court-attire.jpg|Raven Court attire Farmer.jpg|A Raven Court farmer Siege Giant-Raven Court.jpg|A Raven Court siege giant File:Raven tower.png|The Raven Tower, house of the Raven Lord See Also * Rise of the Raven Lord References Category:Battlegrounds Category:Locations